Harry Potter and the Dark Forest
by Be0t
Summary: Harry returns for his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Is Hogwarts as safe as everyone thinks? Is there Hope? Will that Potter boy rise up to the challenge of Lord Voldemort? HarryFleur. I have paused this fic.
1. Prologue

**Sorry all I was using the old codes. Never knew they had changed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter not me so don't sue. Ok sue. I'll split my debts with you! **

**Spoilers: SS/PS - COS - POA - GOF – OOTP **

With a nasty squelching noise much like a plunger being pulled from a sink, he popped out his eye.

-'Mad Eye' Moody - Order of the Phoenix - Page 50

**Summary: Harry returns for his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Is Hogwarts as safe as everyone thinks? Is there Hope? Will that Potter boy rise up to the challenge of Lord Voldemort?**

Ok I'm going to give you votes for the female pairing with Harry. Also I don't care how much you vote for Ginny or Hermione it will not happen in my fic.

I am English so I don't want no Americans telling me Harry should be able to drive at 16 or that we get good weather. Harry Potter is based in England and I will be abiding by UK laws.

If you do not like this fic... b SCREW YOU!!! b I don't want to hear it.

Now I am going to start this fic. I hope to update regularly but depending on if I feel like it or not I will. If I decide to update tomorrow good. If I decide to update in 1 month. Good.

Now I've finished my rant...I'm starting.

Harry Potter and the Dark Forest

Rating hard R Do not be discouraged. I will mark the bit with the hard R in and un mark it to cut it out. It is only one scene and will be later. I assure you it will be part of the plot. Thank you. The rating will be PG13 until the chapter before it.

**Prologue:**

Godric Gryffindor stared over the blood torn battlefield. He could see the men who had died fighting being mourned by there wife's. He could see the blood soaked battlefield getting the first rays of the sun.

All that was left was him. Fredrico Le Pommel was the first dark Wizard he had met. And he hoped it would be the last. For a 22 year old he had had too much pain. All his family had been killed. His parent slaughtered in front of him. His brother and sister mutilated into 10 pieces before dieing. His wife. His dear Heather was killed carrying his first child in her womb.

_A young 12 year old Godric Gryffindor sat in his family courtyard. He was examining some metal. It was a custom in there family. As well as many others that when a child reaches the age of 12 they are too develop a weapon to serve them in there whole life. He was currently looking at some jewels to decorate it. He heard a startled cry and a loud thwack. He ran into the house and saw his younger sister on the floor. Blood splattered on her robes and she had lost an arm that was lying 2 feet away. He ran into the barn where he heard raised voices. He got there in time to see his father fall down from a sword blow to his back._

_He ran over grabbing his father's sword and stabbing it into his father's killer. He saw 2 more men run behind him to where his sister lay. About to run back to help her he heard a cry of pain and a Russell of protest. He ran over to the haystack to she his mother naked. Hey hands tied and her mouth gagged and a man on top of her. He raised his sword to kill his mother's assaulter but he had other ideas. He must of seen Godrics approach so elbowed him. The man then grabbed a knife from his pocket and stabbed his mother. He could still remember her once happy eyes turn black with dull life._

_Godric swung his father's sword in fury at the attacker. All he got was the wall. He turned to see his attacker take out a sword from the seethed on his back. He met the attacker blow by blow. He got a long cut down his leg. He saw his opponent flinch for some reason as he stared in anger at the man who was cowering before him. He raised his sword up and with massive satisfaction he spilled the mans blood over the floor with a bow to the neck. _

_He rushed down the hall as he heard an agonising scream that he was pretty sure tainted his eardrums. He rushed down the entrance hall of his once peaceful family home. He noted without humour of the blood on the walls. He reached the source of the screaming to find 2 unrecognisable bodies. As he drew nearer the limbless figures he saw the heads of his brother and sister on top of the spears. _

He had nothing to live for after that. The only thing he vowed was to destroy the monster that had done this. And now here he was right in front of him. Fredrico was on his knees in blood torn clothes. He looked in his eyes and saw acceptance but what was more of a surprise was regret.

A little over 2 hours ago Le Pommel had attacked his hometown of Aberdeen in full force. The reason for it was because he had been teaching the locals Magic to protect themselves. They had attacked with swords at first not believing me to have taught them anything worthwhile.

Once around 300 of there forces were down however they had realised we had some skill and started to resort to a pain curse that he couldn't seem to be able to hear the incantation of. He figured it must have been a very painful curse when he heard someone break there back from writing in agony. And the people around him letting out inhuman growls and cries of pain.

We lost the edge. We managed to trick there troops and kill more then half. Victory was near. We had almost defended ourselves from the blunt of his forces. Then Le Pommel walked out and confronted me. We had fight for half an hour. Le Pommel looked around and saw the last of his forces hit the ground. I took my chance and lunged with my sword and pierced his stomach.

This is to where we are now. Victory after many life's were lost. And Fredrico Le Pommel clutching his stomach in blood torn robes. I faced him.

"Fredrico Le Pommel. It is time you pay for what you have done." I looked him in the eyes. I had no pity for him after what he had done. I swung the sword down and chopped his head off. Leaving a bloody stump as the body goes limp and hits the floor. It's over.

2 Years later after Le Pommel I met a young witch called Rowena Ravenclaw. We decided to build a place where all people with wizarding skill can be taught to use there powers. Along the way Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hugglepuff helped us with there skills. When it was built we taught subjects to prepare the youth. We developed colonies that stretched far out developing new schools and towns. And the rest is history.

There had been saviours like him gone to face a dark lord or a bad person. And he was sure it happened before him. And now the new saviour of the light Harry Potter wakes up from his nightmares. So close to his he realised as he watched from above.

**I have no plans for this fic and am just writing how I feel like so. **

**Harry/Katie Harry/Daphne Greengrass Harry/Tracey Davis... You can decide anyone. But I will probably run through with a few ships I know who I want to finish with but I want a few ships to go in the middle. **

**Thank You for reading. **

**Be0t Signing off for now.**

**BP**


	2. Chapter 1 The broken Wards

**Sorry all I was using the old codes. Never knew they had changed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter not me so don't sue. Ok sue. I'll split my debts with you! **

**Spoilers: SS/PS - COS - POA - GOF – OOTP **

With a nasty squelching noise much like a plunger being pulled from a sink, he popped out his eye.

-'Mad Eye' Moody - Order of the Phoenix - Page 50

**Summary: Harry returns for his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Is Hogwarts as safe as everyone thinks? Is there Hope? Will that Potter boy rise up to the challenge of Lord Voldemort?**

Harry Potter and the Dark Forest

Rating hard R Do not be discouraged. I will mark the bit with the hard R in and un mark it to cut it out. It is only one scene and will be later. I assure you it will be part of the plot. Thank you. The rating will be PG13 until the chapter before it.

To reviewers: I had that Prologue for a while now. It wasn't going to get posted so I decided to just start a new fic with it. I will update whenever possible. I'm updating now because my mum dragged me out of bed to enrol in collage.

**I asked for pairings because I needed insight into what ships I should use. Seeing the majority want Harry/Katie I will do that. I will try Harry/Tonks but I think it may be a bit soon.**

**Harry/Tonks is one of my favourites too so it may be used but it would only be a quick fling. I want 1 more suggestion for the 3rd ship.**

**Also the length may not be this longer or shorter than the**

**Chapter 1: Broken Wards : **

It was the usual bleak weather on Privet Drive. It even reflected his mood. Though his mood didn't count for the bad weather. It had always been this bad he realised as he heard a fresh wave of rain hit the window. He briefly wondered if Hedwig was ok. She was out hunting so had probably stayed somewhere for shelter.

You see Harry Potter wasn't normal. In fact he had never been normal. He lived with his Aunt and Uncle. For 10 years he had slept in the cupboard under the stairs. And he even had to do all the chores around the house. He was starved in the cupboard for doing things he never knew how he did it.

His 'family' were normal "Thank you very much" . They prided themselves on normalness. Gossiping about the imperfections of others when they were worst.

The said Harry went to St Brutus's and they even called him a freak.

You see Harry Potter was called a freak by his relatives because they knew the truth. They knew he was a Wizard. Yes the wand waving kind. They were scared of magic and therefore after his 11th birthday. When he had gotten his Hogwarts letter to study to be a wizard he was moved from the cupboard to Dudley's second bedroom "Out of the kindness in there hearts".

In first year he had found out how his parents had died. He took on his parents murdered who had combined with Quirrell. His mother's love that had protected him against the killing curse when he was one managed to burn the skin of Quirrell and save the Philosophers stone.

In his second year Hogwarts was attacked from within. A beast of some sort was petrifying Muggleborns. Hermione being recently petrified was found holding a mirror. Later on he had found a piece of paper in her hand. The monster the spiders fear was the Basilisk. It had been using the pipes to get around. Finding the chamber of secrets himself Ron and a Professor journey down a pipe leading to it. On the way they got separated after Professor Lockhart tried to memory charm them leaving him without a memory himself.

In the chamber he found Ginny Weasley. Ron's sister. Being drained of her energy by Tom Riddle. Tom Marvolo Riddle I am Lord Voldemort he found out. His parent's murderer a murderer of many others was before him in a memory. He slay the Basilisk and destroyed the diary.

In his third year he had been warned someone was trying to kill him. Sirius Orion Black. His parents betrayer, His godfather. He was rumoured to have killed 13 people with one curse, He was his parents secret keeper, he was the reason his parents were dead. As they escaped from Hagrid hut undetected they sneaked by the soon-to be-executed hippogriff, Buckbeak.

While running Scabbers, Ron's rat bit him and ran away taking Ron in pursuit. While running a big shaggy black dog grabbed Ron and dragged him into a hole by the Whooping willow, a highly aggressive tree that doesn't like to be hit. Inside they found out Sirius was a Dog Animagus. After much arguing and fighting where Remus Lupin and Snape got involved, they had had found out Scabbers was a Rat Animagus by the name Peter Pettigrew/ Peter was supposed to be dead. Subject to Sirius's wrath 12 years prior. Pettigrew was the secret keeper and had betrayed his parents and framed Sirius.

Harry stopped Lupin and Black from killing Pettigrew, only to have him escape to be pursued by a werewolf. That Werewolf was Professor Lupin. Then the Dementors of Azkaban, who had been on the search for Sirius came in. Harry only saved them with his stag patronus, a stag in the shape of his fathers Animagus form. He saved himself just in time before passing out. He later woke up in the hospital wing with Ron and Hermione in other hospital beds. He and Hermione went back in time using the time turner Hermione had been using all year to go to classes. They saved Buckbeak and rescued Sirius from Flitwicks room and got away on Buckbeak.

In his forth year the Dark mark was sighted, it is the mark of the Dark Lord Voldemort. During the year schools from France and Bulgaria came to Hogwarts to compete in the tri-wizard. This involved 3 tasks. And a champion from each school. Unfortunately it went wrong after Fleur Delacour Victor Krum and Cedric Diggory, the Goblet of fire had been given another name under another school. Harry James Potter. In the first task he had to get a golden egg from a Hungarian Horntail. In the second he had to rescue the thing he would miss most.

In the third they had to get through a maze. At the end he and Cedric decided to split the cup between them only to have it turn out to be a portkey.

They were sent to the graveyard where Cedric was killed and Voldemort was resurrected. He had escaped with Cedric's body. When returned to Hogwarts it was uncovered that there Defence teacher 'Mad Eye' Moody was an impostor and the real Moody was in his 7 compartment trunk. After being saved by Dumbledore he was escorted to his office where he explained everything. In the hospital wing Fudge was in Denial about Voldemorts return.

Just before his fifth year he was attacked by Dementors. He cast his patronus to save himself and his cousin, for this he received a letter from the Ministry of Magic expelling him. Later he was taken to Order Headquarters where Sirius now lived. He was cleared at his trial and was allowed to go back to Hogwarts. At Hogwarts they got a teacher, Professor Umbridge who refused to teach practical defence. He formed the DA. Defence association, they dubbed it as Dumbledore's army. Dumbledore later was evicted from Hogwarts on discovery of said list.

During the History of Magic OWL Exam Harry got a vision of Sirius Black his godfather being tortured. He along with Ron Hermione Luna Neville went to the department of mysteries to save him. They were tricked, Sirius wasn't there. Harry grabbed a Prophesy. While escaping order members filtered in saving them. Dumbledore arrived while only 2 people were fighting, Bellatrix Lestrange and Sirius Black. Sirius fell through the fell dieing instantly. Harry ran after Bellatrix casting _Crucio_ on her. Voldemort arrived. When escaping with Dumbledore he heard the prophesy. Kill or be killed.

"BOY!" Harry heard his Uncle yell from below. What now? He thought not really caring what his Uncle wanted. "WHAT!".

"GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Fine he thought. Grabbing his wand and sticking it in the wand hoister he had gotten from Dumbledore at the beginning of the summer.

"Yes" He asked in a bored tone to his Uncle when he arrived in the dining room.

"Marge" Thinking this was just another of the 'You will not do any freakish stuff in this household' rants was snapped out of pretending to listen with the word 'marge'.

"What about her?" He asked worriedly.

"She's visiting and I do NOT WANT ANY OF YOUR KIND VISITING and most importantly I DO NOT WANT ANY FREAKISHNESS IN THIS HOUSE!".

2 days later Marge was destined to arrive in a hour.

"Umm Aunt Petunia."

"What!" His Aunt snapped at him as if asking questions was against the law, oh wait it is in the house. And Turing away from the Eastenders Omnibus "Theres going to be an affair"

Oh another one...That makes the count around a million. Thinking it better not to point this out he replied "How long is Marge staying?".

With a look of disgust on her face she replied "A month".

"A MONTH!" He exclaimed. Well it is protection. A death eater wouldn't think of coming near her in fear of being annoyed to death.

"Yes a month of her and that smelly animal" She replied with venom. Hating him comes behind hating animals that make 'mess' so basically everyone.

"WERE HERE" He heard his uncle boom from the hall.

Going into the hall he saw a small mountain of bags with Ripper prowling next to Marge. "Take these up boy!" "Yes aunt Marge" He replied dolefully as 4 of the suitcases were shoved roughly into his chest.

If 1 week was tolerable with Marge it would be a miracle but after 3 weeks he found one more comment and he would kill her and her 'poodle' with his bare hands.

"Go upstairs and run me a bath you ungrateful brat" Marge spat at him giving a horrible vision of her in the bath. Need eye wash he thought in panic or maybe a tub of undiluted silver nitrate. Maybe just give him the gun and let him end the pain and suffering.

"Yes Aunt Marge" He forced out.

As he was making the bath he looked over and saw ripper jump into the bath. 'Oh well she won't mind' He thought. Trying to get Ripper out of the bath he got pushed back as Ripper jumped at him. BANG.

"Oww" he moaned clutching his head where he banged it on the shelf. Where the radio was now oddly balanced it started to slide slide into the bath where Ripper was currently residing.

With a flurry of sparks and noise he pulled the towels over himself just to be sure he was going to be safe.

Looking over to the bath when the noises had stopped he looked over the bath to see smoke forming over where he assumed Ripper to be.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" He heard Marge yell from behind him "Umm I can explain Ripper attacked me when he was in the bath and the radio sorta fell into the bath" He explained pathetically.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE GIVE YOU A FAMILY AND YOU MISTRUST IT AND DO THIS. THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE GIVEN YOU A HOME I WILL KILL YOU" She boomed grabbing a washing line wire off the side.

"THIS IS NOT MY HOME YO..." Not given the chance to finish as a massive tremor shocked the ground and knocked him off balance. With green smoke forming around him he heard a crack and then nothing.

Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis

Are 6th year Slytherins. They are mentioned in the book.

It relates to the story of how some heroes have the same sort of life.

**I will update as fast as I can. My dad thinks anything I write, see, or go onto is porn so I try to write whenever his not here. I wrote this when he was in bed. Also I am starting at collage (UK) and work. But I'll try to do work on Sunday.**

Thank You for reading.

Be0t Signing off for now.

BP


	3. Chapter 2 Complecations

**Sorry all I was using the old codes. Never knew they had changed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter not me so don't sue. Ok sue. I'll split my debts with you! **

**Spoilers: SS/PS - COS - POA - GOF – OOTP **

**I am so sorry, I just started College and have been doing a lot of starting up work. So I've had no time to update. I've just got my new timetable and have 2 days off. I hope to get 2 chapters done at least in that time but I promise nothing.**

**Also my dad views anything as bad. It doesn't matter if it's a children's toy he would think it has a evil purpose if it's to do with me. His also extremely nosey and goes down my files and stuff, he presses his face right up close to the screen t see what I'm doing too!**

**I may have to turn it up to R with the violence but I hope not too.**

With a nasty squelching noise much like a plunger being pulled from a sink, he popped out his eye.

-'Mad Eye' Moody - Order of the Phoenix - Page 50

**Summary: Harry returns for his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Is Hogwarts as safe as everyone thinks? Is there Hope? Will that Potter boy rise up to the challenge of Lord Voldemort?**

Harry Potter and the Dark Forest

Rating hard R Do not be discouraged. I will mark the bit with the hard R in and unmark it to cut it out. It is only one scene and will be later. I assure you it will be part of the plot. Thank you. The rating will be PG13 until the chapter before it.

I have decided the pairings, if any. It depends what I feel like at the time of writing!

**Please READ AND REVIEW! I have never asked before but please do.**

Chapter 2: Complications.

Harry woke up and looked around. He looked to have momentary passed out. A foul stench wolfed up his nose making him flee the room, jumping up he ran through the smoke.

BANG

"Ouch" He yelped grabbing his knee. Looking around to see what he had tripped over, as he tuned he could see blood on the floor, dreading it he followed the trail that led to the dead body of Marge.

Not stopping to think he rushed into his room staggering on the way. Reaching his room he hastily threw everything he owned into his trunk.

"Hedwig fly to headquarters girl" He ordered pointing to the damaged window. As she gave a dull hoot his concern peaked. He looked her over examining her noticing that she looked quite shaken up. Extending his arm for her to perch on his concern level went down when she fly over and started to rest on his arm.

Using his other arm he attempted to pull his trunk along the floor, the only complication was that the trunk weighed about 10 stone and therefore with the force of his first pull and the weight of the trunk there was a resulting crack in his shoulder.

Unable to move it anymore he calmed Hedwig who had been shocked and he moved her onto his injured shoulder.

Screw the underage stature of secrecy he thought grabbing his wand and performing a shrinking spell on his trunk; unfortunately the truck was about 2 inches big it still carried the same weight resulting in it feeling like a 2 pound coin that had been soldered onto the floor. Lifting his wand up he performed a feather light charm on his trunk then ran into the doorway.

BANG

He looked around him to find the disturbance.

BANG

A layer of blood coated the window.

BANG SMASH

Quickly turning his head to the sound of a window downstairs he quickly grabbed his wand and pointed it at the stairway, slowly backing up against the window.

SMASH, 'ARRG' He screamed as his flesh was pierced around his neck.

Yanking himself free he pointed his wand to the extremely pale attacker and without a hesitation he yelled.

'_Stufey_'

Not turning back to look as it hit the person he ran fast down the stairs.

The sight that greeted him was not pleasant, the walls were covered in blood, he could see many pieces of flesh lining the hall. Turning to try to escape.

Pzzzssshhh

What the? He thought.

'Oh so we meet at last Harry Potter, allow me to introduce myself.'

A tall man with shoulder medium hair stepped out of the shadows, he had many holders for weapons on him. More noticeably he had 3 rubber gripper knives on his belt. He had a cloak on that seemed to radiate darkness and was wearing a calm demeanour.

'Allow me to introduce myself, Xavier Duberton.' He announced grinning evilly and showing a dark mark on his arm.

'No need for that' He said banishing his hand and expelling the wand from Harry's hand.

'Let me go!' Harry yelled as he tried in vain to open the door.

'Not yet, but I will show you what happens to people who stand in the Dark Lords way. Now come follow me or do you want me to use force? Oh well' He said not even waiting for an answer as he swiped his hands in a weird pattern.

Harry instantly felt his muscles tighten and his body go into a forward motion in the direction of the living room.

'This happens to your family and friends when you go against him.'

Making another sweep of his hands the door opened and all he could describe was a massacre. Petunia was hardly recognisable and she seemed to have bared the blunt of the attack, then again he knew what death eaters did sometimes and thought Xavier had had his way with her a few times.

Vernon seemed to just have been blasted apart as his body parts littered the room. Just as he realised there wasn't a third body he heard Xavier speak.

'Oh yes your cousin, well he delivered a powerful right hook to my fast. Even got my eye out. That pissed me off so as a punishment I skinned him then I just sorta flew him into everything until he was totally ripped apart. Rather fun having a oversized bludger to whack around.'

By now Harry was sick to his stomach, and wherever he looked it didn't help him.

'You may go now' Xavier said as he swiped his hands again 'other death eaters are going to kill you on sight so you maybe should get out of there way. We need the message to sink in. Oh yeah just something before you go.' Xavier raised his hands and a white light started emitting from Harry's chest.

He grabbed the fire poker from the fireplace and aimed at Xavier right in the face. Catching his target with a sick sounding Squelch. Seeing his chance he ran for the front door.

As he moved slowly and stealthily up privet drive he saw a mark that showed him where the wards were. It had about 3 inches in length and was slightly raised off the ground.

As he creped around the corner he could feel the cold sinking into his skin.

'No not Harry'

He struggled along reaching for the banister. He felt Hedwig leave his shoulder.

'Stand aside girl"

Theres no happiness. No reason to live.

'Come on, you can do better than that!'

Blackness surrounding him.

A red light hitting Sirius in the chest.

'Theres nothing you can do, Harry'

Decaying flesh grabbing him.

The last thing he saw was the body of Remus Lupin, covered in blood at the in the middle of the alleyway before blackness took him.

The words echoing in his head.

'It's too late'

Xavier is a character I added for spice. He has a lot of talents and you will learn more about him later. I have left a lot of openings into his character so please read later.

**My C2 Group! **

**Also my Yahoo group is **** Help me get a good community up and running!**

**Thank You for reading. **

**Be0t Signing off for now.**

**Be0t Productions**


	4. Chapter 3 When things go bad to worst

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter not me so don't sue. Ok sue. I'll split my debts with you! **

**Spoilers: SS/PS - COS - POA - GOF – OOTP **

With a nasty squelching noise much like a plunger being pulled from a sink, he popped out his eye.

-'Mad Eye' Moody - Order of the Phoenix - Page 50

**Summary: Harry returns for his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Is Hogwarts as safe as everyone thinks? Is there Hope? Will that Potter boy rise up to the challenge of Lord Voldemort?**

Harry Potter and the Dark Forest

Rating hard R Do not be discouraged. I will mark the bit with the hard R in and un mark it to cut it out. It is only one scene and will be later. I assure you it will be part of the plot. Thank you. The rating will be PG13 until the chapter before it.

Can I get some feedback? I mean I got barely any reviews last chapter.

Also in future I will post any author notes on my Yahoo group Twisted Minds here .

Also join my C2 group .

Thank you.

I'll hopefully be going on with longer chapters soon. Xavier isn't going to be over powerful; so far any death eater could do that. All he has done is destroy the Dursleys who aren't even magical. He is powerful but there will also be other powerful characters. I have already given a hint to why Xavier is so powerful in the past chapter. Well ok I cut him from this chapter but you will see him again, I need to do things with him to keep the plot flowing.

This will be slightly dark but at least not for a few chapters unless you want me to microwave Trevor? Joking...Unless I can wind it into the plot Harry Potter and the Microwave Toad as the sequel? Nah sounds like a parody.

Chapter 3: When things go from bad to worst.

Waking up Harry opened up an eye to spot the sun glaring from just above him. He felt the rain landing all over. On closer looking at the wonderful bird he saw it chasing a Dementor away. All happiness was returning while looking at the red plumaged phoenix, when all the Dementors

Reaching the road he wished he had stayed with Xavier Dementors all around picking off people as they walked down the street...He could make out the Petersons on the side the wife seemed to have been stripped and cut all over while the others her husband and 2 sons seemed to have lost there soles and was just kneeling looking on blankly.

There was a group of Deatheaters up the end of the street surrounding Mrs Figg's house, dreading whatever was going to happen he watched as the Deatheaters continued chanting and the rain poured down harder and the sky seemed murky black blending the Dementors in. It had green light building up, a cracking could be heard as a massive lightning bold came down onto the house next to him making him stumble back. He could see more lightning bolts at distances about a few streets away.

Then as soon as the build up started it stopped, one of the Deatheaters cast the Dark mark. He saw it rise and rise higher till it was about 20 metres in the air. The massive colossal skull surrounded by green smoke giving a terrifying image in the dark night's sky. He watched as the Dementors glided away and the rain slowed. Thinking it over he wondered what to do. London was too far to walk and he knew no witches or wizards lived near him. Mrs Figg was probably dead and -.

TSSSSSSSSSSSSNNNNNNNNNN CRASH CRASH (Think independents day here)

Being shocked he turned around to see a massive green beam explode from the heavens and crash into Mrs Figg's house. Being yanked into the air by the shockwave he hit the wall with a crack. Feeling a massive pain in his leg he clamped his hands to it as he fell onto the damp grass.

He felt a couple of items hit him in the back making him give a few groans of pain.

Trying to shove the rubble off the top of him he couldn't shift it, instead he crawled out of it causing his leg much pain when he had got the rest of him out. He realized he was lucky the fence hit him first, it have a perfect shield for the brick wall that hit him. And the aerial that just missed him and had one of the rods stabbed right the way through.

As he looked at his leg he saw it wasn't too damaged and picking a pipe up he propped himself up and started to limp.

_What do I do? _He thought, looking at himself all he had was his clothes. His wand had been thrown by Xavier and he couldn't recover it.

Not wanting to stay in the open... Developing it would be hard to get through all the rubble he realised he was stuck. With his leg like this he couldn't get out... All he could do is sit and wait.

Then darkness came. It was really dark, the feel of the broken tarmac underneath him did nothing to improve his mood.

He didn't know how long he waited, sometimes he would hear the shifting of rubble. Had the Order forgotten him? There were people shifting the rubble, maybe they could be help!

As he tried to get up another thought occurred to him. _They may be enemy's _Deatheaters. So he slid a bit more under the rubble. He didn't know how long he waited after that, as he opened his eyes from a pathetic nights sleep.

'Harry Harry, HIS OVER HERE EVERYONE!!' He saw the smiling face of Nymphadora Tonks looking at him making him jump back into the garden fence _why did they have to make it so spiky?_ He wondered not only referring to the fence but also Tonk's hairstyle that nearly poked his eye out.

As the people started coming around him he couldn't respond, he knew he saw Remus and Fleur...How could you miss Fleur? He thought with a laugh.

Waking up he could see a bright white wall...At least he hoped it was a white wall and not a curse about to rip his face off. Reaching for his glasses he put them on and stared at the wall...Yes defiantly white and a wall. Looking around he saw the other walls were in fact...White. A light brown door with a window in it, when he looked out all he could see was white.

'Ahhh m-m-m-mister P-P-Potter.' He gave a nervous couth. As Harry glared at him, he probably never noticed as he was staring at his scar. 'Well exempt for minor injury's your ok' With a smile.

Assuming he was in a hospital it would be rather stupid to be lying in a bed unless something was wrong with him, I mean do the NHS look you over and go 'Umm missing a arm but otherwise your ok, go home' Oh wait yes they do...

'So I can go?' Harry asked, even if he didn't know where he was he wanted out of this mans company.

'As s-soon as your e–e-e-escort arrives.'

'Why am I getting picked up by a who...'

'Oh no, silly me. I thought you were a half-blood? So you would have been raised as a Wizard.'

'I am a Half Blood, I wasn't raised as a Wizard.' He replied coldly as the door opened.

'Ahhh Hello Mister Snape' He said as Harry tried to hide under the covers.

'I hope the brat hasn't been giving you any trouble, oh of course he has. Come Potter.' Giving the man no chance to reply and Harry no chance to get away he pulled the covers up and threw them to the other side of the room then yanked him up.

Following obediently he tried to go behind Snape as much as possible, He read his logo on the shirt that said 'St Census Private Healing'' with a picture of a wand with a bandage wrapped around it.

As they got out it was sunny, the heat was burning his skin. _The first sun of the summer _ then without warning it started pouring it down. Snape started walking to an alleyway, as he got to the entrance he looked back and said with usual malice.

'Well if you don't want to get to safety you can stand in the rain.' Giving him one last sneer he proceeded down the alley.

Harry thinking it over. _Hmm Snape taking me to Deatheaters, getting captured by Deatheaters in 5 minutes on the street? _ Deciding it would be quicker and less painful by going with Snape he followed Snape's route.

'Oh so out _valiant _hero decided to come. Take this.' He said holding out a umm magazine with a women on the front with stars covering her...

Blushing a little he took it then felt the familiar unpleasant tug of the navel associated with portkey travel.

'Nice landing Potter' He heard the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy say from above him.

**Jon- Yes it's always nice to see Harry/Fleur fics, I absolutely love yours. Both Litany of Blood and Redemption of the Black sisters. **

Leiselmae – I was critising your story not you, therefore your review to my fic had nothing to do with it. If you have any complaints Email me. It's in my profile. I will be privileged to ignore your Email unless it has anything meaningful.

Also the 'Child' comment rather annoyed me and that's the reason for my not-so-friendly reply.

I would have appreciated the grammar and punctuation comment...Exempt you DIDN'T point out which! Also as you said I'm English our Grammar is different and in the world of HP correct. I also never used bad language. I've seen worst on U's... then again I've seen worst in U's in Japan then 15's here but that's a different subject....

**Thank You for reading. **

**Be0t Signing off for now.**

**Be0t Productions**


	5. Chapter 4 What the Fk happened?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter not me so don't sue. Ok sue. I'll split my debts with you! **

**Spoilers: SS/PS - COS - POA - GOF – OOTP **

With a nasty squelching noise much like a plunger being pulled from a sink, he popped out his eye.

-'Mad Eye' Moody - Order of the Phoenix - Page 50

**Summary: Harry returns for his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Is Hogwarts as safe as everyone thinks? Is there Hope? Will that Potter boy rise up to the challenge of Lord Voldemort?**

Harry Potter and the Dark Forest

It's been made 'R' due to the blood. I didn't want it removed.

My C2 group .

Chapter 4: What The Fk Happened?

'Oh so out _valiant _hero decided to come. Take this.' He said holding out a umm magazine with a women on the front with stars covering her...

Blushing a little he took it then felt the familiar unpleasant tug of the navel associated with portkey travel.

'Nice landing Potter' He heard the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy say from above him.

'DRACO MALFOY, You will treat our host with respect.'

'Yes mother' He said fearfully looking at his mother.'

Looking at the mature blonde he slowly lifted himself up, _host? _That means...Looking around he could see the House of Blacks Kitchen. He noted the various reactions around the table, Remus was just looking at Narcissa with amusement to Ron looking as though he wanted to kill Draco – Which he probably did.

'Hello all, what the hell is happening?' He said, tossing the magazine to the side as he lifted himself from the floor.

'Hello Harry, We were waiting for you. Want a lemon drop?' He said banishing a bag from his pocket.

'No thank you sir' He replied heading towards the table.

'Draco go up to bed, your bedroom this time.' He heard Narcissa say in the background.

Seating himself between Fleur and Hermione...The only place at the table.

'When's Snape getting here?' He asked wondering when he was getting here.

'Snape?' The aged Headmaster asked. 'He went missing about 4 weeks ago.'

'No he didn't!' He said 'He gave me the portkey! Said he would apperate here!'

'Did he have anything missing? Like a finger?' Remus asked.

'No, At least I don't think so.'

'Where's the portkey?' Mad Eye yelled over everyone.

'I threw it when I got here!' Harry replied running over to find it.

'No don't touch it!' Mad Eye said a second too late.

Harry touched it and without a tug of the navel, he didn't go anywhere...

'It may have been tracked, get everyone out of here. NOW!'

It was a flurry, a lot of people went to the floo in a spree. He saw Ron get ushered in and in a green flame he was gone. He started getting pulled over to the floo, looking down he saw Ginny yanking on him. But it was met with opposition from someone on his right who was clearly a lot stronger than Ginny.

When he got to the floo he heard the unknown person mumble a few words.

'Le Delacour Propriété'

Sorry this was so short, was screwing up so I thought I'd just do a quick chapter to update it with

**Thank You for reading. **

**Be0t Signing off for now.**

**Be0t Productions**


	6. Chapter 5: Le Delacour Propriété

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter not me so don't sue. Ok sue. I'll split my debts with you! **

**Spoilers: SS/PS - COS - POA - GOF – OOTP **

**SORRY SORRY ALL! I've had assignments from my course so whenever I've had free time I've had to do them, I will not abandon this fic. It may take ages to complete but I will not abandon it!**

**Also we won't be seeing much of Xavier for people that hate him, he is in this chapter but he barely does much. There will be newer characters. Fleur isn't going to be super powered or anything totally special.**

**Also about the portkey, remember there may had been advancements in technology. "Tracking a portkey's impossible" didn't people say space travel was impossible? **

**Oh yeah Bellatrix would have a idea of Grimwald place, also Narcissa... Umm yeah...**

**Also I having trouble with Fleur's accent so I'm going to just use English. **

With a nasty squelching noise much like a plunger being pulled from a sink, he popped out his eye.

-'Mad Eye' Moody - Order of the Phoenix - Page 50

**Summary: Harry returns for his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Is Hogwarts as safe as everyone thinks? Is there Hope? Will that Potter boy rise up to the challenge of Lord Voldemort?**

Harry Potter and the Dark Forest

Rating hard R Do not be discouraged. I will mark the bit with the hard R in and un mark it to cut it out. It is only one scene and will be later. I assure you it will be part of the plot. Thank you. The rating will be PG13 until the chapter before it.

My C2 group .

Chapter 5: Le Delacour Propriété, Can anything else go wrong?

'eugh' Harry exclaimed picking himself out of the soot covered fireplace.

As he looked around the room he noticed the decayed and blood stained walls, it was also rather big, like a

'We haven't been here for a while, watch your step. The place is full of traps. Maybe an odd vampire about.' A silvery blonde figure cautioned from just in front of him while looking out throughout the room.

Looking at the part Veela named Fleur Delacour in horror at the mention of Vampires, Vampires had been known to be dangerous and aggressive but also slippery characters that would run when threatened and choose to attack when it was stronger or when it's preys back was turned. He also encountered one earlier in the summer

"Incendo" He heard Fleur shout from the side of him and by the time he had drawn his wand he was met with a pale like creature with fangs bared.

"Ince owww" Feeling the man like creature landing on his chest, desperately reaching for his wand that had been knocked out the way while trying to get the creature of his chest.

As the Vampires mouth fangs bared neared his throat he was aware of Fleur screaming from the corner.

"El Flame Dl Paso" He heard a familiar voice yell, could it be Dumbledore?

"Avadra Kedavra" A familiar drawling voice yelled from somewhere in the distance.

As he saw the Vampire with a look of shock on it's face as it disintegrated into dust.

"Always saving your neck aren't I Potter" Snape mocked from his position in front of him. "I've got him Lucius!" He called afterwards bringing a look of horror on Harry's face.

"Now Serverus that was totally uncalled for" Spoke Dumbledore coming up to Snape, in the distance he could see Fleur standing by a rotting wall. He noticed that although the surroundings were dark and gloomy she lit them up like an attractive firework lighting up the night sky...

A yell of "Potter!" brought him to his senses.

"Wha?" He answered distractedly and only looked back at his Potions Professor when Fleur was blocked out of view by Dumbledore.

Sighing the greasy haired man said in a bored voice "Take this portkey to the Weasleys, Dumbledore and some other Order members will be there tomorrow."

"Yes sir" Harry said as he reached to take the portkey.

A pull of the navel later he was in the Weasleys kitchen, a noticeable difference was the burnt counters and blood stained walls.

A feeling of dread boiling up inside, why didn't he ask why Snape just tuned up all of a sudden? Snape had betrayed them, and what's happened to the Weasleys? Lots of questions were floating inside Harry's mind/

Ron's Point of View

Ron looked over to Harry as he saw his little sister grab Harry's arm, then someone with silvery blonde hair seem to lead Harry into the fireplace. Then in a second and a rush of green flame later they had gone.

Understanding the need to get out he took his sisters hand and dragged her over to the fireplace.

"The Burrow" He called throwing a handful of Floo Powder down.

"That slut that stupid bitch she took him away from me when his mine!" He heard Ginny yell a she stormed around the living room of the Burrow in a little tantrum.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked but getting no answer.

Within a quarter of an hour the rest of the family had arrived except a certain member...

"What's happening Mum?" He asked Molly Weasley his mother from her place in the kitchen.

"Not sure, Dumbledore should be along soon." With a strained smile.

Not thinking anything of this odd behaviour he went back into the living room with Fred and George, as soon as he did though there was a knocking at the door.

Everyone froze, then everyone drew there wands.

His father went to the door, everyone was ready at a second notice.

"Sorry, I've just come here to apologise" Percy Stammered as he stood at the door.

A second wasn't enough.

"Let the party begin" A female voice said

A second male voice yelled "Eine Meany miny moe this Weasleys gotta go**".**

I may have occasional switches of view... But it will be mainly Harry's...

**Umm eine Meany miny moe this Weasleys gotta go... **

**I know I'm evil...**

**Cliff hanger, note I am not killing everyone, that'll leave no one to kill later... **

**Thank You for reading. **

**Be0t Signing off for now.**

**Be0t Productions**


	7. Chapter 6 Massacre and Peace

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter not me so don't sue. Ok sue. I'll split my debts with you! **

**Spoilers: SS/PS - COS - POA - GOF - OOTP **

**Sorry about my last chapter being so short, I needed it as a boost to this chapter.**

**Oh yes I'm going to calm down after this chapter.**

With a nasty squelching noise much like a plunger being pulled from a sink, he popped out his eye.

-'Mad Eye' Moody - Order of the Phoenix - Page 50

**Summary: Harry returns for his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Is Hogwarts as safe as everyone thinks? Is there Hope? Will that Potter boy rise up to the challenge of Lord Voldemort?**

Harry Potter and the Dark Forest

Rating hard R Do not be discouraged. I will mark the bit with the hard R in and un mark it to cut it out. It is only one scene and will be later. I assure you it will be part of the plot. Thank you. The rating will be PG13 until the chapter before it.

Oh yes, over the next few days I will be taking down chapters and put the BETAed replacements in.

Also some of you are convinced I'm going to kill Ginny… She may die…

Chapter 5: Massacre and Peace

Weasley Massacre

"_Let the party begin" A female voice said_

_A second male voice yelled "Eni Meany miny moe this Weasley's gotta go.**"**_

Within a second they saw a bright green light consume their family member and Percy Weasley was no more.

While everyone was slow to react 5 figures ran in from behind all clad in Death Eater robes and wearing white masks to cover their faces.

Ron's father was the first to react sending a Stunning Spell towards one of the attackers. As he saw the attacker fall over, her face was exposed, revealing Bellatrix Lestrange. Almost as soon as she fell another one of the figures pulled his mask off and revived her.

"Ginny come now," Ron bellowed to his sister beckoning to the redheaded girl but she was paralysed with fear.

The now revealed man bellowed "Exodus," an unfamiliar curse that no one but Bill seemed to know as he snapped into reality and dove towards his sister.

"Crucio." Molly fell.

"Crucio." Charlie fell.

"Crucio." Arthur fell.

"Crucio." Bill fell.

Their screams were deafening. As the lightest blue beam he had ever seen neared Ginny, his mouth opened in a silent gasp as it struck her.

Komodo Central Massacre 

As everyone went about their daily business, the potions stall selling healing drafts, clothes stall selling clothes, no one paid any attention to a mass of black cloaked monsters coming towards them.

As everyone took notice of the cold, and the feeling of never being happy, the muggles wondered what was going on, but one man named Igor Karnoff reached for his wand.

"Expecto Patronum," he bellowed as the Muggles looked in awe at the shark that was produced from the end of his wand.

His relief was short lived as thousands of Dementors glided down sucking souls out as they went. The last thing Igor saw as his soul was ripped out was a gruesome mouth coming down towards his face.

Weasley Massacre Part 2

The beam hit the youngest Weasley with force knocking her back. As Ron got near her from his run across the room, he just saw her puzzled. Their run towards the fireplace was unblocked.

"Hogwarts," he called out knocking the Floo pot over as he reached for some and in a green burst of flame they were rushed to safety.

Fred and George also ran over to the fireplace but all the Floo powder had been knocked into the fire. Making a desperate leap, Fred launched himself across the room, impaling the man that had shot the curse at his sister onto a metal railing.

In horror he saw the man just casually lift himself up off it.

Within seconds later the soon was filled with green beams of the Killing Curse.

Back to Harry

As he looked around, it seemed to be deserted, there were the bodies of Bill, Arthur, Molly, and Percy all stacked in the living room. He averted his eyes that were rich with tears as he walked over to the fireplace.

Noticing that there was no Floo Powder he began to panic. Rushing to the front door he managed to see a few figures leaving in the distance. He felt a massive ray of power build around him then nothing.

Peace

It had been a few weeks since the array of attacks, many families were lost but there was a lack of reason for it. He may have been able to get some big opponents but his forces had been depleted. Many of his forces had been new and arrogant and therefore caught easily.

Harry had awoken from his injuries, nobody could understand why he was still alive. What he had learned from Ron and Ginny was that he had been found in the middle of the total destruction of the Burrow.

Fleur had been missing for those weeks and he was starting to get immensely worried about her.

"Dumbledore," he rasped out as the headmaster of Hogwarts walked into his room, it was inhabitable but he didn't know where they were.

"Harry, are you feeling better?" the old man questioned from his position on the old oak chair at the side of his bed.

"Yes sir," he answered honestly. "Have you found anybody?"

Ever since the attacks Fred, George and Charlie were all missing as well as Snape, Fleur and Andromeda Tonks.

"Fleur appeared at the French Ministry half an hour ago. That's what I was coming to notify you of," the old man replied with his twinkling blue eyes shining madly.

With a massive upsurge of cheerfulness he asked if he could visit her. Getting a disappointing reply of that he couldn't, he was going to settle for knowing she was alright but then Dumbledore gave him a reply that made his spirits soar.

"She's coming here, she'll actually be in the same room until she heals. Oh and Snape was found."

Even though the prospect of being with Snape for Potions again was depressing, he still was happy he had been found.

2 weeks later he had gotten to know Fleur a lot better and he found himself oddly attached to the part Veela and he started to notice the little things about her.

Also another thing that increased his happiness level was the fact Fred George and Charlie were found, in a rather weird place.

They had somehow managed to enchant a big panel of wood to fly then try to get to London… Only to get rather confused when they got to Germany and finally got directed to the German Ministry of Magic.

Then something everyone was dreading happened. Andromeda Tonks was found dead. This caused a stir as she had escaped only to find herself in a area known for having Basilisks and other dangerous snakes.

Once they were released from the "Medical centre" that he and Fleur occupied they found time to spend time together.

They had received their OWL's. He had received rather high grades and could pursue a career as anything but unable to think of anything else to do, he chose the classes needed to be a Auror, although Ron was rather sombre about his results.

Hermione couldn't contact them as any Owl in the sky would be shot down. He found out Hedwig managed to get to Hogwarts and was waiting for him there as she couldn't get back without being shot down.

Their supplies had been brought to wherever they were, he reckoned it must have been underground though.

Then the day of leaving to Hogwarts came, there were no complications as they boarded the train. As Fleur saw him off she whispered, "I'll see you very soon," in his ear and kissed his cheek making him blush like he had never blushed before.

During the first 10 minutes of the ride he couldn't stop stammering as he remembered the soft warmness of her lips on his skin…

**Also if you do the math both Xavier and 1 other death eater screwed up as Xavier let the twins get away while 1 other death eater got Charlie away.**

**I am going to updates this mainly when I get time, your lucky I was able to do this as I have a 10 page Java assignment due in tomorrow. **

**Also seeing Half Blood Prince is coming out next June I'm going to start hurrying up. **

**Thank You for reading. **

**Be0t Signing off for now.**

**Be0t Productions**


End file.
